


In Sickness

by Angelwithwingsoffire



Series: Prompts [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/pseuds/Angelwithwingsoffire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan and Stiles have been married for a while now and their vows are being drawn on as Stiles gets sick and Ethan takes care of him. Aiden is not amused. Until he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Sickness

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired slightly by my best friend and prompted by an [anon](http://perfectalphadouchebag.tumblr.com/post/95338459224/could-i-have-a-short-stethan-fic-the-cuter-the-better) on tumblr who wanted stethen.

“Ethaaaaaannn.” Stiles moaned. “Eeeeetthhhhaaaaaannnnn.”

“Stiles I swear to god I’m going to tear your throat out.” Aiden threatened. He was sitting in the armchair, trying to read, and Stiles was making it very hard to do that.

Stiles looked over at him, pouting a little. “I’ve been threatened better by Derek. And your brother would stop you.”

“That may be true but you shouldn’t annoy him this much.” Ethan said, walking into the room with a tray.

Stiles perked up a little at the sight. “Please tell me that’s homemade soup.” He begged, snuffling loudly.

Ethan smiled fondly at Stiles’s disgusting sick sound. “Yea it’s homemade.”

Stiles clapped happily and made grabby hands.

“Humans are disgusting.” Aiden said, looking grossed out.

“Says the guy who ripped people apart not many years ago.” Ethan said, rolling his eyes as he set the tray down on the end table next to the couch Stiles was sitting on. “You gotta sit up babe.”

Stiles moaned but allowed Ethan to help him sit up. Ethan situated himself where Stiles’s head used to be and helped the human lean against him.

“You don’t have to do this.” Stiles muttered, curling into Ethan’s side.

Ethan smiled and grabbed a tissue off the side table to grab the snot driping out of his nose.

“Like seriously how the hell do not find that disgusting?” Stiles demanded.

Ethan just smiled more and kissed Stiles’s head. “Because I love you.” He told him as he threw out the tissue and grabbed the tray, bringing it onto his lap. “And because I want to take care of you.”

Stiles blushed a little but reached out to start eating. He was still strong enough to feed himself after all.  “I don’t understand why you care so much.” He muttered.

“Why wouldn’t I? I love you. In sickness and in health.” Ethan said with a smirk as he tapped the gold ring on his left hand against one of the metal handles on the tray.

Stiles didn’t miss the action and he smiled slightly. “But Aiden’s right. I’m gross and disgusting right now.”

“And still my brother’s blind as a bat.” Aiden muttered. “Sickening.”

“I don’t care how disgusting you get.” Ethan told Stiles, ignoring his brother. “You’re my husband and I’m going to take care of you.”

“If he’d taken Scott’s offer he wouldn’t need taking care of.” Aiden muttered.

“Aiden shut the fuck up.” Ethan said. “It was Stiles’s choice and I support him in it.”

“Yea shut the fuck up.” Stiles smirked at him. “You’re just jelly cause your brother loves me more than you.”

Aiden glared at him and Stiles just smirked.

“Enough.” Ethan scolded fondly, gently pulling Stiles’s head around so he wasn’t looking at Aiden. “Are you two ever going to get along?”

“No.” Stiles and Aiden answered together. Aiden sounded mad and Stiles was sort of pouting that Ethan wouldn’t let him keep smirking at Aiden.

Etha rolled his eyes, sighing loudly. “Stiles eat your soup. Aiden read your book. For my sake you two should stop fighting.”

“But that’s no fun.” Stiles said with a smirk. But he listened and kept eating his soup.

“I’m gonna kill him.” Aiden declared blandly, going back to his book.

“If anyone is killing anyone it will be me killing both of you.” Ethan said. “So shut up, both of you, and get along.”

Aiden and Stiles listened, doing what Ethan ordered.

When Stiles finished his soup, Ethan put the tray back on the table and helped Stiles move so he could get up and Stiles could lay back down. Then Ethan carried the tray out of the room.

“Why don’t you like me?” Stiles whispered once Ethan was gone.

Aiden looked over at him. “What?”

“Why don’t you like me?” Stiles repeated. He fell into a coughing fit, doubled over and sounding like he was coughing up his lungs.

Aiden got to his feet and put his book aside to come sit next to Stiles’s spot on the couch. He reached out and grabbed Stiles’s hand. His arm veins immediately turned black and Stiles relaxed back into the couch.

“Why?” Stiles whispered when he could breathe freely again.

Aiden smiled slightly. “You’re my brother’s husband. That makes you my brother. Whether I like it or not you’re family. And we take care of our family.”

Stiles smiled back at him. “I’m family?”

“Ever since my stupid brother decided to fall in love with you.” Aiden confirmed.

Stiles grinned. “You’re my family too.”

Aiden smiled back.

And in the kitchen, Ethan smiled as he listened to them. He’d tried for years to get Aiden and Stiles to admit that they were brothers and they loved each other just as much as they loved him. He never thought it would take Stiles getting an awful flu to make it happen. But maybe now they’d get along.


End file.
